HAUNTED BY REVENGE (CSI:NY & Criminal Minds Crossover)
by bellairmenna
Summary: The team of CSIs, received a package contain with mutilated body parts along with a message on it. It turned out to be more serious then they thought. Detective Teddy Morelos who was the former agent in Behavioral Analysis Unit FBI, Quantico realized that this case seems to have a connection to an unsolved case back in BAU.
1. Chapter 1

HAUNTED BY REVENGE

(CSI:NY & Criminal Minds Crossover)

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

"Come on, honey! We don't want to be late!"

Called Teddy while she's pouring a coffee to a coffee tumbler bottle. Not long after that, she can clearly hears a footstep from upstairs. She smiled.

"Mom, why grandma can't drive me to school today? You always drop me to school early. We're not going to be late anyway. It's 7:00 in the morning. Most people are still in their bed."

Ten years old Samantha Morelos Rodrigo appeared. Wearing a yellow and blue strips school uniform. She's quite a resemblance of her mother. A dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and blonde straight hair. Not to mention the exact same dimple they both have right above the lip.

Teddy kissed her little angel then helped her with the backpack.

"Better early than sorry, young lady. Besides, your grandma is not feeling very well today. But, I can take you to your favorite burger spot after school. I'm sure, your grandma won't take you there."

Their both walking to a car that parked in the garage. Sam takes it in. Than, a sudden smile is all over her chubby face.

"Really? You'll take me to the diner across your office?" asked her. Teddy nods.

"Yay!"

The car left the house.

Well, it's just a routine that happens in the house almost everyday. Isabella Theodore Morelos AKA Teddy. A detective that works with Crime Lab New York Police Department has a very tight commitment with disciplinary and nobody's could beat it. She has been in Crime Lab department for over five years. Even though she knew it was crazy in the first place. She never thought she would deal with this kind of job. But as time passes by, it turned out that she loves it. It all started when she successfully solved her first murder case.

"Alright, be careful and don't make any ridiculous pranks again! You promise me?" asked Teddy when their car stopped in Sara's school. She knows exactly that her daughter is a biggest prankster in the school. She often comes to the school because Sara's genius pranks.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't. I'm being a good girl, mom."

Teddy smiles than kisses her. Sam got out from the car.

"I love you!" Teddy shouts.

"Mom?!"

She chuckled.

As the car passed by the usual roads to NYPD Crime Lab, Teddy was wondering how time flies so fast. It feels like just Yesterday that she stood up in this amazing city for the first time. Filled with excitement. She decided to quit from BAU FBI in Quantico, Virginia. After three years working with FBI, she gave up her job because she wanted to accompany her husband Dr. Antonio Rodrigo that moved to New York. He's a cardiothoracic surgeon. While she was pregnant with Sam, took a maternity leave, then she decided to quit. Antonio asked her to focus on her daughter.

After she thought Sam was ready, she felt she wanted to work again. Antonio disagreed. He said that he's already really busy in the hospital. If Teddy's busy too, then their kid will be abandon. She said it was fine. She can handle it. But it seems, they're both had to go on this problem over and over. When finally, she tired for always arguing with him. Besides, she thought Anton is too busy to spend a family time. That's when she finally gave up her marriage with him. Even though it was hard. Being a single parent and have a job all in one time. But she enjoys this. She finally knew what she's capable of doing.

She stepped out of the elevator. Walking towards to a locker room. When passes Mac Taylor's office, she saw two middle aged woman is there. Seems waiting. She didn't pay to much attention. Maybe it's Mac's guests. She met Lindsay Messer in the locker room.

"Good morning!" Lindsay's greeted her.

"Morning Mrs. Messer. You got paged this morning?"

"Yeah. I don't know what is that all about. But Jo told me it was important."

Teddy locked her locker after putted her handbag there. They're walking towards to a meeting room.

"How's Sam?"

"Ah, she's great. Got caught to the principle office yesterday. But she's fine. Acted like nothing happened."

Lindsay laughs.

"Another pranks?"

"Well, you know my girl is such a huge prankster." Teddy laughs too.

They entered the meeting room where Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes, and Jo Danville been there first.

"Okay, we're all here. Mac's late. He's still in the court. He wants us to work on this case. Top priority."

Jo starts the meeting. She shows a few photos.

"This package came last night. Box filled with mutilated body parts. It addressed exactly to the crime lab."

Teddy frowned. Feel disgust with that part.

"So, we have a what? Some kind of cannibalism?" asked her.

"Not exactly. Sadistic. This guy seems having some deal with us. Trying to throw some game. To proof whose smarter maybe." Sheldon said.

"Do we have any leads?" Teddy again.

"Night shift CSIs examined the box and found nothing. No prints, no unusual chemicals, nothing. But, the autopsy reports said that the victim was likely conscious when the killer mutilated the body. We got an ID on the _vic_. Her name is Cheryl Jones. 30 years old. She's an artist with no criminal records."

Jo explained the case.

"Possible murder weapon?" Danny speaks up.

"A long sharp steel material with a serration in the edge. Based on the lividity mark, she died in the estimated 15 hours ago."

"A long sharp steel material with a serration in the edge? We're looking for a handsaw? Oh my god! It's horrible! So, the killer basically kidnapped the victim, and then mutilated them alive? What kind of people could've done something like that? And for what?" Teddy frowned again. She has no idea how could people done something like this. Gross.

"We don't know the motive yet. But whoever did this, knows exactly how to play clean and smart. We have to re-examine the evidence. Teddy, you get the box! Don't miss any single spot! Danny, run through a missing person's database. Checked every file that came two days before today. Who knows we could find a relatives that filed a missing person. Me, Lindsay and Hawkes will go to the delivery company that delivered the box. Hope we get something that could lead us to this son of bitch!"

09:00 AM

A man opened his eyes slowly. It was blur. He can't see clearly. But He could clearly feel the pain from the back of his head. He's trying to remember what is going on. He can't. His brain feels like stop working. He can't think or even move. He smelled something. Smelled bad. Like blood.

Slowly He hears music. He forced himself to gain consciousness. His head feels really hurt. But slowly his vision regained clearness. Where is it? He asked himself. What the hell happen? He finally realized he tied up to a gurney. He looked around and not familiar with the place. It's like a garage. There are a few hardware equipment like hammer, chainsaw, screws and another equipment arranged in the wall not far from where he's tied up.

A footstep heard. He looked around. Until he finally faced the person he saw earlier this morning. The adrenaline kicked in. He's scared. Breathing heavily. Sweating. Helpless. The last thing that came out of his mouth is,

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" he's shaking.

"Doesn't matter."

A man just stood there. Looked right into his eyes. His eyes filled with anger, thirst of blood and revenge. He bumped into black and white old memories. Stuck inside his memories that contain darkness and fear. There's no going back. He said to himself. He has to make him pay for it.

A second later, a cold blooded killer was already handle a handsaw. He cleaned it with clean towel.

"Do you see this? I'm going to make you feel really good." he said sadistic.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing, man? Come on! No please!"

A man in the gurney tried to take off his cuffed hands. But it was no use. Not working at all. It was already too late. The killer reached his left leg and started his first cut.

The next thing that happened is a scream. Horrible scream.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

HAUNTED BY REVENGE

(CSI:NY & Criminal Minds Crossover)

CHAPTER 2: THE CROSSOVER

Teddy is now all set up with her lab coat, latex gloves and lab equipment all around her. She took the box that used to deliver the body parts. It's a medium size box. Like a vacuum cleaner box she has at home. Identical but it is not exactly the same. Strange. She murmured. The box is too plain. Like it was been clean out before the killer filled it with body parts. No product's logo, no barcode, nothing.

She ripped the box carefully. Then picked a magnifying glass with a little torch attached to it. Try to find something that might help. She found nothing at the top of the box. She flipped the box so now she's facing the right side of the box. She touched that side and felt some strange texture in there. She grabbed a scissor and carefully cut that side. Looked at it again. This time with a magnifying torch. She could clearly saw a pattern. It was rectangle and had been clean up. She frowned.

She put that part of the box in some scanner that will help showing a hidden pattern that had been clean. In the mean time, she then went back to the other part of the box. Still searching.

"I am a genius!" Danny appeared. She smiled.

"What is it, Danny?"

"I looked up to the missing person's database, found files that was reported two days ago. Three files. But I could lure out the other two and I found this. Billy Anderson. Been missing for over 24 hours. Last seen was yesterday morning in Central Park. He went for a jog and never returned to home. His wife then filed the missing person report." he lifted his glasses.

"So, what is so special about this Anderson guy? Why are you so sure to lure the other two? Oh, and Jo asked you to find a relatives that connected to our victim Cheryl Jones. But instead, you found another missing person that was NOT connected to the case? Really, Danny?" Teddy asked while she is still focusing on the box.

"That's why I am a genius, baby! I read this Billy Anderson's file. He always jogs in the morning at the exact same time everyday around Central Park. So, I initiated to go over surveillance cameras around Central Park perimeters and guess what I found?"

"Split it out already! You are making me curious!" Teddy chuckled.

Danny showed her photos from surveillance cameras.

"This was taken a week ago. Billy always passes the same road everyday. And this was taken the next day. What do you see?"

Teddy looked at the photos. In the photos showed that Billy Anderson jog in the Central Park and there was just like a normal situation.

"I don't see anything suspicious there." She said.

"Look at the bench. See the old man who sat there?"

He pointed at the bench not far from Billy Anderson. She nodded. A second later she finally got it.

"The old man was there in this photo too." she realized.

"Exactly. And this was taken the day Billy was missing. He stopped at the ATM. And here.."

"The old man was there either. So, he was stalking him! Do you think, he could be a murderer we are looking for?" She finished his sentence.

"Boom!"

The beeping sound heard. It was from the scanner. Teddy was right. The pattern she suspicious about from the box turned out to be a barcode that has been wiped.

"I'll be damn!" she said.

"_Lo tiene, amiga_!"

"_No se burlen_! Because I am also a genius, Danny boy! I just need to run the barcode serial number, then we could know where this box came from."

Teddy scanned the barcode serial number then run it through every industrial database. She wrinkled her eyebrows. Something's not right. Billy Anderson is a young, healthy and strong man. If that old man is the culprit, it doesn't make sense. How could he get rid of him? A man in that age seems impossible to take down a big strong looking man like Billy. Besides, they were in the public place. There were a lot of people passing that area. It could not be easy to just take him down and kidnapped him in that period of time and situation.

Just when another beeping sound came, Jo stepped in to the lab. From the look on her face, it seems that she have a very serious thing to say. She stared at Teddy as if it has something to do with her.

"Hey guys! I forgot to tell you that we also found this along with the box. It was left in the receptionist table." Jo handed a paper.

Teddy was creep out when she read the message. It was written with some kind of a red paint. It said, "The Point of Revenge is not in the completion but in the process."

"Revenge? This guy is creepy." Teddy said.

Suddenly she paused for a few seconds. Something just bumped into her head.

Some old memories were playing inside her brain. She tried to remember something but it was too sketchy. She didn't even blink. She freezes there. She felt like she is familiar with this case. Not from recently. It was in her past time.

"Teddy? Are you okay?" Asked Danny.

She said nothing. All she did was taking a bottle of _Luminol_ liquid and sterile swab. She swabbed the red paint on the letter. After that she shed the luminol on the swab. A few seconds later, the swab was changing color to blue. Which means the reaction from the luminol to the blood. She sighed. It is exactly what she was expected.

"I want to see Mac." She said in an intense voice.

She took off her gloves and her lab coat. Leaving Jo and Danny there. They both looked into each other. Danny shook his shoulder means he had no idea what the hell happened to Teddy.

Teddy walked out from the DNA Lab. She walked directly to Mac's office. She was pretty sure that something that going on right now is a serious problem. They're not just dealing with a killer that want to pay revenge. But more likely, they're dealing with a psycho sadistic serial killer who doesn't have any problem on killing people without any second thoughts. Cold blooded killer.

12:00 PM

NYPD CRIME LAB CONFERENCE ROOM

"Really Danny? I told you to spare me the fries. Now you ate all of those." Lindsay looked at him. Annoyed with her husband.

"Sorry babe. Can't help my self. I'm starving. But I do spare you the burger." He slurped his ice coke then grinned to her.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and started eating her burger.

"Hey, does anyone know why Mac gathered all of us here? I haven't seen him today." He asked to everyone in the conference room.

"No idea. He just said that this is important and top priority." Hawkes poured a cup of hot coffee. He then sat next to Adam who's busy with his laptop.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We already have a top priority case today. If everything is going to be on top of our priority, how can we work all of those in one time? We're not a bunch of robots."

"Will you shut up and just sit tight until they come? I'm eating my lunch for god sakes!" Lindsay complaint.

"Why are you so mad at me today?"

"Because you're annoying and I hate you!"

"I know you love me."

Just after he finished his sentence, they looked outside the conference room. Mac Taylor and Teddy Morelos are walking towards them with another three people accompanied them.

"Holly cannoli! What the heck is the Fed guys doin' here?" Danny couldn't believe what he saw.

Jo who was the former FBI agent looked steady. As if she already knew that this is going to happen. She is pretty sure it has something to do with the case they're working on.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry I have to gathered all of you in the middle of your break time. As we know we have a top priority case earlier this morning. From all we knew it is a very bad case because it involved the safety of the crime lab. We might think that the suspect is taunting directly to the crime lab. But it turns out not only bad, but worse." Mac began his speech.

"So, what the Feds doin' here? Compromised our case again?" Danny looked lose his interest on the case.

"That is why, I want to introduced you to them. This is supervisory special agent Aaron Hotcher, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid. They're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit FBI. They will be working with us on this case. Agent Hotchner." Mac let agent Hotchner stepped on to explain about the case.

"Thank you for letting us working together with your remarkable team, Detective Taylor. We have been notified by, Detective Taylor about the case you are working on right now. Thanks to our former agent Morelos here, she found out that this might be a connection to our unsolved case sixth years ago."

Everybody was paying attention to what agent Hotchner is saying. Even Danny who seems to have no interest on those agents is getting serious right now.

"Six years ago, Boston police received a package contain with mutilated body parts along with a message on it. They examined the body and found the possible murder weapon could be a long sharp steel material with serrations in the edge. The message that he left was also written in blood, that belong to the victim. It was not just that. The second package came in the next morning also with same M.O. So far what we had is the motive. Revenge. We think that this guy might have a grudge against someone on his past. We crossed reference any possible way that could link us to the suspect. We found this."

Agent Hotchner open the case files on computer.

"Both of the suspect that we first thought had no relation, turned out to be related. The second victim Karen Harris was an adopted child to the first victim Gary Roy Anderson. A few week after that, we got another package. This time we barely found the relation between those two. Frankie Hollywood. He was a long time boyfriend of Karen back in high school."

"The three of them were related. Even though not directly." Jo spoke up.

"Exactly. We tried to find something about the family. Finally we got this. Gary Roy Anderson is related to Jhonny Anderson. He was our primary suspect on the case back in 1993. The key witness was a ten years old kid, Patrick Jacobson. He testified that he saw her mother being tortured and mutilated in front of his eyes. We did find the body a week after that. Patrick was right. The body was mutilated and it belonged to her mother Diane Jacobson. She was the only family Patrick had. The investigation continued but we never found anything that could pin Jhonny as a murderer. From his record, he was cleaned as a whistle. So it wasn't possible for us to pin it all on him. The only thing we had is the statement from Patrick. Until the director told us to closed the case."

"But, what about the kid?" This time, Lindsay asked.

"Never heard of him since then. His latest condition showed that he suffered from severe PTSD."

"Severe PTSD, and revenge. Same MO. He could be our primary suspect." Hawkes said.

"That's what we thought. But he didn't have any identity on the system, which is why we can't track him down. No financial records, no driver's license, nothing. Our technical analyst is still working on everything that could track him down. In the mean time, we are going to start profiling the unsub while all of you will examine any possible evidence you found. We have to work on this together and move faster or anyone else will die." Agent Hotchner ended his briefing.


End file.
